


One Over the Other

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Ruffnut and Hiccup are captured by Krogan, and Hiccup pleads with Krogan to let Ruffnut go, but Krogan has a way to get him to stop talking.





	One Over the Other

Ruffnut cringed as Hiccup cried out in pain. She tried closing her eyes, but the next time he made a sound, she opened them. The not knowing was worse than seeing what was happening. She needed to know what condition her friend was in, especially since she’d been the one to get him into this. Well, sort of. She’d gone and gotten herself captured by Krogan, and Hiccup had attempted to rescue her. When the rescue hadn’t gone so well and Toothless had been captured, Hiccup had tried exchanging himself for her: if Krogan took him, then Ruffnut could go free. Krogan didn’t like that idea. He wanted two toys instead of one. So, Ruffnut was chained with her arms above her, forced to watch Hiccup’s torture.

Hiccup was chained the same way as well, though he was forced to stand on one leg, his prosthetic taken from him. His armor and tunic were gone, leaving his torso bare and vulnerable. Sweat gleamed on him in the torchlight, as did the tears on his face. Ruffnut didn’t know Hiccup to cry, but Krogan had been whipping him for quite some time. Ruffnut had lost count of how many times he’d been hit. Was it twenty or twenty two?

“Do you tire of the whip?” Krogan asked, his voice deep, silky and satisfied. He was partaking in a game he was good at, an activity he thoroughly enjoyed. “Would you like to try one of my knives? I’ve got quite the collection. I’d love to show it to you.”

“O-only after you let Ruffnut go,” Hiccup panted. “Please. You said you’d let her go.”

Krogan walked over to his table of torture implements that Ruffnut refused to look at. He was probably laying down the whip and retrieving something else.

“Yes, well, lying  _ is  _ part of the fun of it.” Krogan walked back over to Hiccup, holding a wickedly curved knife in one bloodied hand. “Look, if you stop pleading with me to let her go I won’t tell our friend Viggo that you’re here. Maybe I’ll even do you mercy and finish you off before he finds out.”

Hiccup’s face went white at the mention of Viggo and his jaw clenched. He looked to Ruffnut, eyes swimming with guilt and the plea to be forgiven. Blinking back despairing tears, she nodded to him. She understood Hiccup’s fear of Viggo, understood what that man wanted with him, and she’d rather witness this than the things  _ he  _ had planned. Though, she’d rather not be witnessing this at all.

Hiccup flinched as Krogan took ahold of his right shoulder, and Ruffnut braced herself. The knife bit into him, slowly slicing away at undeserving flesh. Blood poured red like thick wine and Hiccup’s screams echoed around the cavern. Ruffnut knew that, even if she didn’t end up living very long, that sound would be repeating in her head for the rest of her life.


End file.
